Diana, the Fey and the Gargoyles
by Psycho-Writer221
Summary: Diana Levesque is Eliza Maza's new partner, and after the Hunter's Moon disaster, everyone's ready for at least a short length of peace. However, Diana's got a few secrets of her own, and that peace probably going to last long.
1. Chapter 1: A New Partner

**Chapter One: A Different Partner**  
><strong>Manhattan, October 1996<strong>

* * *

><p>"Captain, this is a joke, right?"<p>

Elisa Maza had an odd sense of déjà vu. She had said the same thing when Matt was assigned as her partner to provide some sense of protection. Now it was a little switched around.

Maria Chavez rolled her eyes. "No joke. Detective Diana Levesque has the abilities to become one of our best, and as such I want her trained by the best out there." Flattery while sounding like a hardass. A helpful skill when trying to negotiate with cops.

Elisa sighed. "Fine. Where is she?"

The door behind her opened, and Elisa turned to see a young woman, maybe twenty-five, maybe younger. Her face was non-descript, cheekbones a little high, a tiny scar across her right eyebrow, framed by long brown bangs, the rest of her chocolate hair tied into a braid. Diana Levesque seemed to be a crossover between Elisa and Matt, wearing jeans, a black dress shirt, an unbuttoned suit-coat and a knee-length off-white trench-coat. Her grey eyes were dark, and her skin just a shade lighter than Elisa's.

Diana held out a hand. "Tis a pleasure, Detective Maza." Her accent was soft, French muted by almost ten years in America.

Elisa shook it firmly, drawing a nervous smile to Diana's face. Chavez sighed. So far, so good.

"Maza, Levesque, I need you to investigate a few Gargoyle disturbances." As Chavez had predicted, both Maza's and Levesque's heads snapped toward her, brown and grey eyes wide.

Diana frowned. "What kind? Are there gargoyles we haven't seen before? Are the known ones acting out?"

Elisa looked faintly confused at Diana, but instantly remembered that the gargoyles file was mandatory reading nowadays.

Chavez shrugged. "These ones seem to be similar to Dr. Savarious's original clone of the Big Guy, only...different. No harassment, no ridiculous schemes about money. They seem to be almost identical. Always together. No more than three of them are spotted, but there could be more." Chavez handed over the case file, full of pictures of the three gargoyles.

The trio were indeed almost identical, the only difference being the colour of the long hair that streamed behind them as they glide. Diana almost visibly flinched as she registered the silver-haired, black-haired and golden-haired trio. Them, here? Not good. Diana subtly rubbed the leather cord around her wrist, fingers barely brushing the topaz bead.

Elisa, too, looked uncomfortable. "That sky looks familiar. I know that spot. We're going to the Aerie building."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. Gargoyles fanfiction. Feedback, anyone? I live on the reviews. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: A Not-So Familiar Face

**Chapter Two: A Not-So Familiar Face**

* * *

><p>They took Elisa's car, Diana having tossed Morgan the keys to her Impala before leaving. She hesitated, but asked Elisa anyway, "Wouldn't this be more a task for Detective Bluestone and the Gargoyle Task Force?"<p>

Elisa sighed. "The Task Force is on the brink of disbandment after the gargoyles proved to be friendly." Elisa wouldn't say another word on the matter. As they came to a halt in front of the infamous place of home and work for David Xanatos, Elisa looked at Diana seriously.

"Whatever you see here, Diana, doesn't leave the two of us. Understood?"

Diana raised an eyebrow, slightly amused. "Agreed. Likewise, if should I share any secrets with you?"

Elisa nodded. "Agreed. Now, we have a billionaire to question."

The detectives were met by a tall man with pale blonde hair and surprisingly pale blue eyes hidden behind graceful wire glasses. Elisa wasn't fazed; this was Owen Burnett, Xanatos's personal assistant, majordomo, and errand-boy; depending on how kind you were at the time.

Before Owen could even speak, Elisa sighed. "I'm here on business, Burnett. I need to speak to Xanatos."

Owen switched his gaze to Diana, and that's when he felt it. The odd tremor of magic. Faint, unused in recent months, but obviously ready for any kind of defence. The Puck wondered if she even knew it was there.

"Hello, Mr. Burnett. I'm Diana Levesque, Elisa's new partner." Diana moved her left hand as if to shake, but hurriedly lifted her right instead. Unknown to her, Owen had indeed glimpsed the cord and topaz on her wrist. The buzz of magic was especially powerful there. She had to know about it.

Owen nodded. "Of course. Mr. Xanatos is in a business meeting at the moment, but you seem to have a tact for arriving just before sunset, Detective Maza. Would you care to visit them while you wait?"

Elisa looked uneasily at Diana. "Remember what you promised me? This is where it comes into play." Turning back to Owen, she nodded her conformation.

While they were in the elevator, Diana was restlessly rubbing the leather cord, itching to do something. Cramped spaces were not her strong suit, especially when she was nervous.

As the elevator opened to the castle courtyard, Diana could barely restrain the urge to leap into the air. Cold, dramatic autumn breezes were her element. Standing at the top of the Gargoyles' tower would have to do.

Owen stayed at the top of the tower with them, which for him was unusual. He even smiled a bit as Diana gasped when the sun set, and cracks began to form in the thin outer shell of stone skin of the gargoyles.

Goliath embraced Elisa after he awakened, that romantic gesture gargoyles were known to do, embracing their loved one with wings as well as arms. Diana had to fight off a blush. Outward signs of affection and PDA had never been too comfortable with her. They just reminded her of something she didn't have. That, and it was embarrassing to say something was "adorable" as an adult.

Diana cleared her throat. "Not to ruin your moment or anything, Elisa, but I think introductions are in order?"

Elisa blushed. "Yeah. Goliath, this is my new partner, Diana Levesque. Diana, this is Goliath, leader of the gargoyle clan and my..." Cue Elisa's blush getting darker, "Significant other."

Smirking, Diana impulsively bowed. She jut assumed it was the right thing to do with beings from Scotland. Goliath, of course was reminded of the Princess Katherine on Avalon, but thought nothing of it. Many things here reminded him of Avalon as well as his old home.

"It's an honour, Goliath. I hope I can earn your trust as easily as Elisa seems to have."

Goliath nodded. "If Elisa trusts you enough to show us to you, you are already a friend of the clan."

Diana smiled. "My thanks, Goliath. Elisa, if you want to stay up here with the gargoyles tonight, I can go ask Xanatos about those odd photographs."

Owen frowned. "Odd photographs?"

Diana turned to him, looking at him curiously. "Yes. The Captain received some odd photographs by some gargoyle fanatics. Said that they were ones they hadn't seen before. A trio of green-skinned gargoyles, one blond, one black-haired and one with silver-white hair."

Goliath and Owen both looked shocked, and a little bit angry, which wasn't what Diana had been expecting.

"Somebody want to explain what's going on?" Diana asked, pulling off a fairly good imitation of Elisa whenever she was ticked.

Owen looked troubled. "Detective Levesque, whatever we say to you-"

"If it concerns magical beings of any sort, it won't be in the case files, I promise, Mr. Burnett." Diana interrupted, hands raised in mock surrender.

Owen nodded. "You'll want to follow me then, Detective Levesque."

* * *

><p><strong>I know. I am really, really bad at updating. There's been some personal crap going on, so I haven't been about to post much. Once or twice a month will probably been the normal rate of posting. Feedback, please? <strong>


End file.
